First Chah-Human War
The '''First Chah-Human War '''was the first conflict between mankind and a race of extraterrestrials known as the Chah. It was started at the height of the Westward Expansion. The war officially began when the West Roman government got word that mysterious "deaths" began occurring during the Westward Expansion in the American Frontier. However, as the war progressed, it became clear that the North American West wasn't the only location where the aliens attacked. Alien strongholds were also found in West Africa and Europe, as well as Central and East Asia. As more and more countries and regions were attacked, the First Chah-Human War gradually encompassed the entire Western and Eastern Hemispheres of Planet Earth. Course of the War According to diaries and journals from both war survivors and actual participants, the war began when the West Roman government was notified of a series of grisly homocides in the North American West, during the Westward Expansion. The government sent soldiers to the various towns and settlements where the murders occurred and therefore encountered the Chah alien race for the first time. The first encounter was in spring of 1846, when US Army soldiers investigated a fort where the occupants had been massacred. They encountered the alien Chah taking prisoners and engaged the aliens, which resulted in a full-blown massacre of all soldiers involved. In response to this, US President James K. Polk essentially declared war on the Chah by ordering the deployment soldiers to various different areas across the American West to safeguard the towns and protect civilians from any further bloodshed. However, that was just the beginning. President Polk got word that other countries across the globe were being attacked, and that Earth was under what many called an "extra-terrestrial invasion." Over the course of four years, the West Roman Armed Forces, with help from various civilian militia groups and vigilante gangs, followed by the governments of various countries worldwide, waged a war of atrition against the Chah aliens, eventually forcing them to retreat and regroup, causing the war to end in a tactical victory for the humans. Notable battles *Grand Canyon Massacre *First Battle of the Grand Canyon *Battle of Oregon *Liberation of Texas *Second Battle of the Grand Canyon *Battle of Burkina Faso *Battle of Sierra Leone *Invasion of Abdijan *Battle of London *Moscow Offensive Aftermath and Legacy ''Main article: ''First Technological Revolution The war had changed the history of the entire world, simply because humans began scavenging the alien technology left behind when the Chah retreated back into their underground fortresses after suffering heavy losses. This ushered in the First Technological Revolution, which led to humans developing technology centuries ahead of its time. By the 1890s, cellular towers were invented, reverse engineered from Chah communication posts left behind during the war. By the 1900s, telephones were invented. In a massive change from the Old Timeline, the Internet was invented in the 1920s and by the 1930s, cell phones were invented and social media became a thing as well. The world was forever changed, all because a race of aliens tried to steal Earth from the humans. Category:Conflicts Category:Wars involving aliens Category:History-changing events